


Does crystals really hold the secret of the universe?

by ajathebunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Capitalia, Confused Germany (Hetalia), Dessert & Sweets, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fights, Girls with Guns, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Magical Girls, References to Canon, Tragedy/Comedy, Tragic Romance, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajathebunny/pseuds/ajathebunny
Summary: "Arthur always expects random things to occur during world meetings. From Germany being stressed out , Italy eating all the pasta supply or even him and France having a fight, anything could occur during world meetingsThe only thing Arthur wasn't expecting was the sudden apperance of his other-dimensional-capital-slash-sister, ruining his recently bought chinese tea set and begging for helping them with a multidimensional problem.Oh yes, that and a gun pointing to his head as well"This fanfic is going to be a whole ass mess but I loved this universe that I created. Capitalia is an OC part of Hetalia not really a lot explored and I'm kinda excited to write it! The main focus will be at the G8 + their respective capitals, but we shall have other's apperance as well!
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Is there something of the bottom of the lake?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> before start reading this mess, Let's have some content:
> 
> This is a fanfic exploring the relationships between the capitals and their countries. I shall refer to the capitals as small simblings of said country. But don't worry random shippers out there, we will have a lotta of gay here!
> 
> All the Capital's OC where created by me, being inspired by some other HetaOC's , as well as Canon.
> 
> Capital's Human Names  
> Emma- Berlin  
> Yua - Toyko  
> Giovanna/Gio- Roma  
> Freya - London  
> Chloé - Paris  
> Mia - Washington DC  
> Abigail - Ottawa  
> Kristina- Moscow  
> Liling- Beijing 
> 
> I hope u enjoy this hetatragedy as much as I had written it

_“Have you ever wondered what’s at the bottom of the lake?” A blonde little girl asked with curiosity fulfilling her soul._

_“Water? “ A brunette girl with a curl responded , crossing her arms. “Probably a boring thing, like everything in this world has ever had”_

_“Maybe it’s a treasure box! With lots of gold and plushies inside!” A charming voice said, making the brunette groaned in annoyance and the blonde laugh. “I would love to have a lot of gold! And Hello Kitty plushies!”_

_“You are literally sounding exactly like an anime character right now” The brunette said, making the charming voice groaned in annoyance and the blonde girl laugh once again “ Whatever is at the bottom, we can even reach it, “ the brunette said. “Maybe it’s something dangerous. A mystery that we may never solve as for now”_

_“A mystery indeed” the blonde said, closing her eyes._

_Saturday - 7 O’ Clock_

Emma’s alarm is off as the clock strikes 7 o’clock. She yawned a bit and put her pillow on her head. Why wake up so early on a saturday? It wasn't like something bad was going to happen-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the door, revealing a purple hair girl with braided hair in a dark kimono screaming at the top of her lungs, making the blonde spill her heart out.

“OI EMMA ,I JUST PUT FIRE IN MY TOAST AND I THINK THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE. IT’S LIKE SO COOL BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP HELP ME PLEASE” The purple hair girl screamed , making Emma jump in fear and run alongside her to the kitchen. 

“Yua! I already asked you to stop trying to use the oven without assistance!” Emma said running “Gio will be furious when she wakes up! You know how she is with burning food! ” 

“Nah , don’t worry” Yua said grinning “We have at least 5 hours until the boss wakes up, ya’know how italians are with their siestas.”

They arrived at the kitchen , which had a flaming pan on the oven. “Thank god Yua did turn off the oven this time” Emma thought, rushing to grab the pan and throw it on the sink and spill water all over it, creating a smoke bomb. 

The kitchen was filled with smoke, making the two friends cough and rushed to open the window, meeting the beautiful sight of London. 

The three personifications of the Axis Capitals ( Berlin, Tokyo and Rome, to be specific) were in London to meet the other members of the “Capital’s G8” to discuss an urgent unknown matter. Freya, London’s personification , called all of them yesterday for a meeting at midnight of that day, at the sacred garden. 

“What a way to start our day” Yua said grinning and holding her head on her hands “That eyebrow ginger better have a big problem for us to handle, but this maybe is too much for her” She yawned and went to prepare some (micro-waved) coffee.

Emma signed and closed her eyes for a bit. It wasn’t common of Freya to call an urgent matter like this, something had been a big issue then. Emma just wishes she could help her friends as much as she could. 

“We better wake up Gio soon. She will be late if not” Emma said, turning to the corridor in the small apartment, but stopped and signed , tired already, still facing the corridor. “Yua?”

“Yeah?” The japanese girl said, opening the microwave door and putting the mug onto it.

“You will explode the microwave with this metal mug” The german said leaving the kitchen , heading to Giovanna’s room as the colorful hair girl gasped and prevented herself from putting the kitchen on fire , again.

_Saturday - 9 O’Clock_

Freya was staring down at that bottomless lake. She had a straight, serious face as she murmured some spells and scrambled something in her journal. She has been sitting in front of the lake for at least 12 hours straight. That night was crucial for her, no , for all of the world.

“If the spell does not work..” Freya thought , drawing a mystery figure in her notebook “ Our whole world shall be in danger. We need as much help as we can to defeat those creatures, we can not do this alone” She closed her eyes, almost falling asleep out of exhaustion.

She barely even noticed a tall , beautiful blonde woman approaching her with a smile on her face. She touched the ginger’s shoulders, making the smaller frowned in fright and shouting a small scream.

“Bonjour , ma coeur “ Chloé said, kissing the backhead of Freya, making the british groan and turning around , blushing red as blood. “What? Never had a morning kiss?”

“Bloody hell , Chloé! “ Freya said , holding her books “ You scared the living thing outta me! Do not show up behind people like that!”

Chlóe did her famous “french smug face” and hid her smile behind her hand “ Oh please , Fre, You loved when I woke you up kissing your beautiful , big , messy , extremely sticky.. “ She tried to caressing her friends hair, but her hand was grabbed before doing so, making the french sign in annoyance “...hair”

“First of all, that happened almost 300 years ago “ Freya said standing up, still facing the boring expression on Chloé’s face “ Second, I never enjoyed when you burst outta nowhere, like a freaking ghost , when I was studying!”

“Freya, I was your wife” Chloé stood up, smiling brightly “ It’s a wife’s job to bother her significant other when they are doing their magique joueur at three AM on the study “ She added on a whisper “You loved to play with me back them”

“Chloé , It’s 9 in the morning, not time for sexual references!” The british said , blushing “Also, It’s not a magique game! It 's real work ! “ Freya crossed her arms in annoyance. The french just dispensed her with her hand and turned around. Freya signed and held her journal tight “Chloé, you know that it’s important. Magic is the thing that protect us from.. them “

Chloé stared at the personification of London and just nodded her head. She started to walk away but stood her hand towards the ginger . 

“Mia and Abigail already arrived. I promised them that I would eat breakfast with them at the only good bakery shop here.” She paused and added “Which of course is french. Care to join us, ma cherie? “

“The only good bakery in London? Excuse me? Have you never tried my outstanding scones with strawberry jam? “ Freya said , grabbing Chloé’s hand and heading towards the entrance of the garden.

“You mean those pieces of rubber that you served me every morning? Oh yes, I do remember them “ Chloé snorted , making Freya start a monologue on how London’s scones were spectacular while they walked through London’s streets. 

_Saturday - 2 O’Clock PM_

“I swear to god, if that idiot with the eyebrows made me went all the way here for absolutely nothing-” The personification of Moscow , Kristina , groaned as she looked out the window of their cab “ I will cut her tongue and cut into pieces and put it all scrambled into a Matryoshka Doll, yes, the creepiest Matryoshka doll in existen-”.

“You don't have the force to do that, you know that” A monotonous, rather calm voice interrupted her. Kristina looked in annoyance at Liling, the personification of Beijing , that continued with a boring expression all over her face “You are too soft to do that”

“YOU DON’T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!” Kristina snapped in an absolutely angry russian tone, making the cab driver frightened. Liling just looked bored as ever, opening her small panda bag as the albine continued her tantrum : “YOU KNOW THAT I'M A FEARLESS CAPITAL, WHO ONCE WAS PLACE OF A WHOLE REVO-”

“Yeah , Yeah, here’s a lollipop , alu “ Liling shoved the candy on the russian’s mouth, shutting it immediately. Kristina moaned in pleasure as Liling tapped her head with her oversized sleeve “That will save you the tantrum”

“Say...was really Freya seriously about the problem? “ Liling asked looking out the window. Kristina stayed quiet for a second after murmuring something in russian.

“I don’t know. Judging by Freya , it could be a simple problem or rather an nightmare” Kristina said looking outside the window “I just hope our citizens stay safe”

Liling stared at the russian with her usual expression but said nothing, once again looking at the window. 

_Sunday - Midnight_

Liling and Kristina arrived at a small garden located in the lonely part of the city. It was a garden straight from a fairy tail book, with beautiful flowers and plants , with a small lake at the center of it all and a white gazebo at the corner. 

They soon located some of their allies on the gazebo nearby and headed towards it. Freya and Chloé , alongside Abigail, turned around to meet the newcomers.

“Hi guys! “ Abigail, the personification of Ottawa, greeted them with a small smile. Kristina, busy with another lollipop in her mouth, nodded in response and Liling murmured a “hi”. 

“Long time no see, mes amies! “ Chloé said, throwing kisses , making Kristina look away, a little bit ashamed .

“Great! “ Freya said “Now we only have to wait for the Axis to arrive , so we can start our meeting” 

“I sure hope this meeting is worth the travel , Freya” Liling said sitting on the gazebo “My sleeping schedule is destroyed because of this” She yawned.

“It’s rather important , yes.” A voice behind them said. Turning around, they were face-to-face with Mia, the personification of Washington DC. Her long , blonde ponytail matched with her glasses, making her officially the “smart-head” of the club “It’s not just about politics, it’s about our world salvation” 

“World salvation?” Kristina said sitting next to Abigail “You are meaning that some fella wants to start another war?” 

“No fella- but a creature” Abigail said looking at the floor. She paused for a second and then continued “They are back.”

Kristina froze and looked at Liling, who had the same expression. 

“It can’t be! We sealed them away forever!” Kristina said standing up and looking straight to Freya “How can they be back?” 

“I...I don’t know.” Freya said, turning her gaze forward to a new sound. Yua was rushing to the gazebo with a grinning on her face.

“Howdy Girls! We are here! “ Yua said , gesturing to the two girls behind her. Emma had a sweet smile while Giovanna, who appeared to have just woken up , holding a tired expression. 

“Guten Abend “ Emma said climbing the gazebo stairs. 

“You are late” Mia said with a serious tone.

“We wouldn’t be if someone “ Yua itentionetly gestured onto Giovanna “ Decided not to take another siesta before coming here” .

“The time zones are a mess here! “ Gio mumbled with a sad expression “I can’t even take a 1 hour siesta that is already night time! “ .

“Gio, it was actually 5 hours .. and a half siesta” Emma said smiling apologetic to the others as the italian moaned. 

“Time Zones are the least of our problems right now” Mia said , making everyone look at her “We need to focus on sealing the monsters again.”

“Monsters?” Emma froze “You mean..?” 

“The nightmares” Freya said, looking at everyone “It started as a whisper. I thought it was another civil creature wandering around our dimension, but then I started to feel that horrible feeling once again” She stared at Emma with sad eyes “I rushed to the crystal dimension and…”

She stopped to take a breath and continued

“They had escaped from it.”

“Even after all our effort to seal them? “ Yua said, holding herself.

Freya nodded , making Gio groan in annoyance and hitting the gazebo’s wall.

“How did they get away? We use all the magic we had!” She said angrily

“We have no clue how they escaped, ma cherie” Chloé said touching Freya’s shoulder “One thing is clear: we have to do something to prevent them from reaching us” 

“How can we do this? Protection spells? Sealing the towns? “ Kristina asked

“I think the only way to do it is to do the sealing again” Freya said looking towards everyone. Everyone stayed quiet for a while before Liling murmured: 

“Freya, you know we haven’t reached the magic power again to do the spell . It may be impossible to-“

“I know it seems impossible! “ Freya said “But we need to try! For our sake, for the sake of our people, for the sake of the-“

She froze and looked shocked at the sky

“Freya?” Emma murmured

“They’re here” 

Quickly , all of them rushed out of the gazebo and looked at the sky. For the common human eye, they would see a huge storm coming straight to the city, but the capitals saw what was really that thing.

A creature- no - a monster was emerging from the cloud shadows and heading straight to the garden. The group called that creature a nightmare: something that aims to haunt you with chaos and despair.

“Quickly! To the lake!” Freya shouted , rushing to the lake. She was followed by the others. Thunders and a heavy rain invaded the garden as the estrondous wind devoured the flowers.

The group made a circle around the lake and grabbed each other's hands.

“We can’t fight with that thing! “ Mia yelled “We need to do the spell, NOW! “ 

“You know we can't do it! “ Yua yelled “We are not strong enough!”

“We have to try!” Abigail said

As the storm got worse, the girls started to recast their ancient spell. 

“Sicut et nos unum sumus  
non erit tibi mittens antiquis spell  
et oblinito, monstrum  
Et semel, et pro omnibus”

The thunders were lightning straightforward to them, hiding a huge creature in the shadows. As the recital of the spell, the lake started shining and , suddenly a huge light came from it, going straight to the sky and stopping the storm and the shadow creature.

“Did we do it? “ Chloé asked , holding her breath

Nobody answered until Freya murmured

“No!”

The storm came back in the strike of the second and the shadow figure was back. 

“That didn’t make anything! “ Kristina shouted “What do we do?!” 

“Are we gonna die?! This can’t be!” Yua yelled 

“Freya! What do we do?! “ Gio yelled

Freya stayed quiet, the shadows quickly surrounding them 

“Freya!” Mia and Abigail shouted together. 

Freya stared forward , meeting the frightened eyes of Emma. Then, she started to yell ancient words. None of the girls knew what she was saying. 

“As I say- “ Freya yelled “We shall jump onto the lake. All of us, at the same time. Understand? “

Nobody answered 

“UNDERSTAND?” Freya said louder. Everyone nodded and , outta of nowhere , huge shadows invade the garden, making earthquakes all over it. 

Then, the shadows started to strike for the girls. Freya knew that, with a lost second, they could be gone forever.

“Freya!” Chloé yelled , with tears forming in her eyes” 

The shadows are almost reaching them, before-

“NOW!” Freya shouted. All of the girls jumped onto the water that, despite seemingly to be a small lake, came out to be bottomless. 

All of their vizions started to fade away, leaving them to be consumed by the blackness infinity.


	2. Why italians always tremble holding a gun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this disastreous fanfic, here's some context: 
> 
> Next chapter we shall have two new characters ( the awesome one and the tomate one) to have more awesome and gay context to this mess
> 
> From now, we have Fruk and RusAmes as couples ( Fruk literally being married and RusAmes being bf) :)
> 
> Capital's Human Names  
> Emma- Berlin  
> Yua - Toyko  
> Giovanna/Gio- Roma  
> Freya - London  
> Chloé - Paris  
> Mia - Washington DC  
> Abigail - Ottawa  
> Kristina- Moscow  
> Liling- Beijing

**Saturday - 12:20 AM - London, England.**

“So” Ludwig said, closing the paste and resting his eyes for a second “That concludes section 32 of the new global amendment. Any questions?”

The german looked ahead to see almost everyone from the G8 either snoring or sleeping peacefully, aside from Arthur, who drank black tea all day, and Matthew, who was doing his best to keep on with the meeting.

Ludwig signed and rested his face on his hands, feeling completely wasted. He can’t blame their exhaustion, they had been on this meeting for almost 10 hours straight. Is no wonder that, after America’s starting napping under the table , it was just a matter of time until everyone took their turn and slept. 

He looked ahead and saw Feliciano sleeping peacefully, with his head resting at the shoulder of a snoring Lovino. He smiled at the view and yawned , crossing his arms.

“I do propose we take a quick-“ Arthur said before yawning “Break and restart the meeting in a few hours.”

“Yeah, I suppose this is a good idea,” Ludwig said , yawning again and resting his head on the table. “ I was at the point of..suggesting that..”

Arthur smiled at the sleepy german and signed himself. He started to caress Mathew’s head, who couldn’t wait any minute longer to finally take a break, resting on Arthur’s shoulder. The british enjoyed the peace and quiet after so much bickering and chaos of the usual world meeting.

“World Meeting’s are such strange things” Arthur thought, closing his eyes. 

Arthur always expects random things to occur during them. From Germany being stressed out , Italy eating all the pasta supply or even him and France having a fight, really anything could occur during world meetings.

“I wonder” Matthew whispered, making Arthur’s touch intensifies “If anything could possibly make this moment being turn into a complete chaos”

“I do hope not, dear “ Arthur said in response

They stood in complete silence , enjoying the peaceful atmosphere..for approximately a minute and a half.

Nobody was counting on an interdimensional portal that opened at the Meeting Room’s roof, sending nine strange girls straight to the meeting table, breaking it in half and waking everyone up in the room.

“Matthew, Bro! “ Alfred said, still half asleep, but using his bro's sense “Too soon , too soon!”

Everyone stayed in complete shock, looking at the nine strange figures that just ruined a perfect germanic wood table and Arthur’s new china tea set that Yao just gave him as a bride for winning a chess game! 

“What the FUCK just happened?! “ Lovino said , shaking furiously.

“Is Ivan doing another prank? I bet it is! Ivan! I already played that 40 euros for you, your vodka manique! “ Francis said, hugging Arthur in fear.

“I didn’t do anything! “ Ivan responded 

Another moment in complete silence.

Then, a blonde figure jumped from the mess , making all the nations jump in surprise. It was a young girl with a messy, long blonde hair and frightening blue eyes. She blinked two times before touching her hair and moaning a scream like, those french screams.

“ _Mon cheveu ! Mon beau cheveu!_ “ A strong female french accent came from the figure, as she grabbed her hair desperately and started screaming louder “ _MON MAGNIFIQUE CHEVEU!_ It 's ruined! It 's ruined!” 

She started to say random french words ( For what Matthew and Francis could understand, all related to her hair being destroyed after hours of preparing). All the nations are still frozen by the sudden appearance and..well, the chaos.

“Ouch. My head..” Another voice came from the wreckage. This time belonging to a female russian accent. She stood and looked at her french friend, who was now spinning and touching her hair “Where did eyebrows get us? Most importantly, WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AND MAKING MY HEADACHE WORSE? “

“I don’t know, Kristina, I just know something,” The french female said, turning to the russian with tears forming in her eyes “MY HAIR IS RUINED!”

“YOUR HAIR IS THE LEAST OF OUR PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, CHLOÉ!” Kristina groaned as the french groaned in despair.”NOW SHUT UP AND HELP ME SEARCH FOR THE OTH-”

“Excuse me... ? “ A male whisper came from the corner of the room. The two girls turned their heads and faced Matthew, who was trying his best to not have a panic attack right now. The two girls froze. “Hi..Hey..No need to stress out. We are not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you? “ Katrina asked with a rather terrified tone, making the canadian curl himself to the wall.

“Lemme handle that.” Chloé said , opening a small smile onto the boy “Hello dear. Care to explain to us where we are and who are you and WHY MY HAIR IS A COMPLETE MESS? “

“Care YOU to explain to us what the heck is going on?! “ Alfred snapped , next to Ivan ( He was actually using Ivan as a shield, but the author wants to make Alfred cool or something) “You guys were the ones who fell from OUTTA NOWHERE into our meeting! “ He paused for a second and opened a bright smile “Wait- ARE YOU GUYS ALIENS? OR ROBOTS? DO YOU GUYS KNOW TOMMY? HE’S A FRIEND OF MINE!”

“Alfred, this is not the time!” Francis , holding himself onto Arthur ( also using him as a shield) , snapped at the american.

“Unfortunately we are not aliens...or robots, _alu_ ” A childish voice said from the ground. The russian jumped in shock, revealing a rather calm chinese little girl lying on the ground. She jumps ahead,revealing her panda bag attached to her back. She was trying to keep a straight face onto everything. “We are just lost as you are.”

“You just came from a portal! “ Arthur said. “A bloody portal! How can you not explain what’s happening?! “

“Look, we don’t know how we exactly got here” The Katrina girl said, now removing some pieces of wood of the ground to help her friends “It was our friend Freya who casted a spell-”

“Shush , Katrina! “ The french woman said in a whisper “We can’t reveal our secrets to strangers!”

“Chloé , they saw us fall from a portal. I’m pretty sure they know magic is involved” The chinese girl said, crossing her arms.

“Spell? “ Arthur asked, confused. 

“Yep, a spell.” Another voice came from a japanese girl, who grabbed Chloé’s hand to stand up straight. She had a terrible scratch, bloody on her face, but maintains a happy expression matching her colorful braids. “It’s a long story..”

“We do have plenty of time..”Ludwig said, crossing his arms. The girls looked ahead at the german.“We are not leaving until we hear a proper explanation for this chaos!”

“It's not as if we have anywhere to go..” Katrina mumbled, making Ludwig frown his eyebrows. “Gosh I need candy right now..”

The group then noticed a small moan from behind her, revealing another blonde small girl ( too much blonde in this universe ) holding tightly another girl, this time with extreme red hair and thick eyebrows, who was asleep.

“She looks a lot like England..” Matthew thought as the japanese girl rushed to help them.

“Emma! Freya!” She shouted, making the blonde look ahead.

“Yua! Everyone!” She said, opening a sweet smile. “Thank god you guys are safe!” She coughed. “It seems like Freya is still unconscious..” She held tightly her friend.

Chloé signed and held her head onto her hands “This is a disaster. A complete and utterly disaster.” She took a big breath and held herself and started to mumble again, trying to form a sentence.

“Well, in those times I would start to freak out” Yua said , surprising everyone by laughing “But I rather enjoy the chaos and then freak out!”.

“Yua, stop being stupid.” The chinese girl said looking around and making contact with Kiku, who had a curious expression on his face.

“NO! You stop being stupid. Stupid Liling “ Yua mumble, annoyed.

A loud cough came from the rubble, revealing two blonde girls really similar to each other holding themselves, one with short straight hair and another with a ponytail. Katrina hushed to help them get up and the ponytail girl soon took a look around the room and froze as she met the eyes of Alfred.

“You…” She whispered. Alfred was utterly confused . “Your aura… it can’t be…” She almost felt, being caught by the other girl.

“Mia! , Hold on!” she said.

“COULD ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Lovino snapped from behind Ludwig once again , making the girl jump.”FIRST , AN EARTHQUAKE WOKE ME UP FROM MY SIESTA, AND NOW THIS?!”

“C-calm down, Fratello!” Feliciano, who was hiding behind Ludwig as well, said. “You may scare them!”

“Calm down, Lovino!” Arthur said, slowly moving towards the girls “I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation to all this mes-”

He froze as another girl jumped from the ground, holding a gun straight to Arthur’s head. She looked extremely pissed and scared, at the same time. Her entire body trembled as she touched the gun on Arthur’s forehead. The italian brother’s shared a look as soon as she started speaking.

“DO NOT APPROACH US, MR. BRITISH EYEBROW!” The girl, with a heavy italian accent, snapped. Lovino recognized her accent, similar to his. “OR I WILL SHOOT YOU , EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING HERE!”

“Gio! Calm down, boss!” Yua grabbed the italian’s shoulder’s, shaking her even more and looking like she was dancing the Flamingo “This is not the time to have an anger attack!”

“I’m having a MOMENT HERE!” Gio said , still holding the gun onto Arthur’s head.

“OI! Calm down! “ Francis said, standing up his hands in defeat “ We shall not hurt you. Let’s start from the beginning: Bonjour, my names is Francis , I’m the personification of France, and you are pointing a gun straight to my husband,Arthur, the personifica-”

“Did you just say the personification of France? “ Chloé said. Francis nodded and the girl looked to her group, who were shocked “ Are… we are..”

“In another dimension..”Mia said, still facing Alfred. She held onto her similar other, who was shocked. “ This is too much to handle.” 

“Another dimension?” Yao , quiet until now, asked “Are you joking? Is this a joke? “

“I’m afraid not..” The quiet girl holding Mia said “We are as scared as you are..mister.”

The french girl signed heavily and held her breath “Okay, let’s start from the start” She took another deep breath “ . . . My name’s Chloé, this is Katrina and Liling” She gestures towards the russian and chinese girl. “That’s Mia and Abigail” gesturing to the two girls on her left , “Emma and Freya”, gesturing to her right, “And that one with the gun is Gio, alongside Yua.” pointing towards the japanese and the italian , still holding the gun onto Arthur’s head.

“We are…the personifications of the capitals of the world” Mia said, looking towards the ground .Everyone stayed in complete shock.

“It can’t be…”Arthur said, holding his breath.

Until Alfred burst in laughter.

“What’s so funny? “ Liling asked, annoyed.

“Dude! You must be joking! There is no capital’s personification! There never was! Only! “ He held himself onto Ivan and pointed towards Mia “ You are now going to say that you are Washington D.C? MY WASHINGTON? Please! This is a worst joke than that one time Kiku tried to “

“AMERICA!” Athur shouted, making Alfred shut up. Nations only treated each other by their countries' names if there is extreme importance. He took a breath and walked towards Emma, with Gio still pointing her gun at him.

He crouched next to Emma and touched Freya’s head, murmuring some words. Small , green flash of lights appeared in front of him and disappeared into the ginger’s body , who woke up in a second, coughing. 

“Freya!” Emma said, hugging her friend.

“England…” Freya said looking at Arthur with desperation fulfilling her soul “I...We...need your help...please..” She coughed some blood “The nightmares...they...I”

“We are here to help, London” Arthur smiled and turned to the other nations with a serious expression “Everyone. This is not just another global issue”

“Is now an interdimensional problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i hate myself and arthur is best mom to matthew and alfred.  
> francis is the crazy supportive dad


	3. Why random roses appears over french dialogues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers for this complete and utterly mess of a fic: 
> 
> \- Yeah. I added Spamano and Prucan to the random list of couples here. Yes it's a mess. Yes I'm sorry for this nightmare. No, I don't know how to write. I have utterly depression help.
> 
> -I'm sorry for the random grammar errors. I'm sad and brazilian
> 
> -Capital's human names:  
> Emma - Berlin  
> Yua - Tokyo   
> Giovanna - Roma  
> Freya - London  
> Chloé- Paris  
> Mia - Washington D.C  
> Abigail - Ottawa  
> Kristina - Moscow  
> Liling - Beijing

“An interdimensional problem? “ Kiku whispered. Arthur nodded and continued.

“For the first time in the history of the universe, nations and capitals shall unite to prevent the universe's destruction” He said looking towards Freya “Without one another, the world will be consumed by monstrous creatures called the nightmares. We need to join forces to prevent this from happening.”

“We are counting on your help..” Freya whispered “ It’s...our only hope.” She said after passing out once again in Emma's arms. 

“But wait , Arthur! “ Alfred said, “ How can we be sure that they are really what they proclaim to be? Not trying to be supicious, but.. “

"You know, actually being supicious over you" Yao said crossing his arms. 

The british man put his hand on his chin for a moment and looked ahead.

“Close your eyes.Count to three.Think about nothing for a moment.” Arthur said, closing his own eyes. The two groups repeated the gesture and, when reopening, found out that they were now glowing with a strong light coming from them. A harmonic gasp ecoed on the room. 

“This is what we call your aura” Arthur explained, pointing towards the green aura around him “Only those who share such a strong, soul connexion have the same aura...just like me and Freya”He gestured to the unconscious capital, who also glew with a green aura. "Please, make the first bond with the girls. This will help increase our power."

“Aiya! So that means..” Yao said, walking to Liling. They shared a bright, red aura. “ **You must be Beijing?** “ 

“ **Correct.** ” She said , with such a monotonous voice as usual. “ **And you must be my country, China. I’m happy to meet you, alu** ” She said showing no expression, making Yao hold his panda tightly. He put his hands on his hips.

“ **You don’t really show that , aru!** “ Yao complained, making him start his usual motherly complaint, but in chinese, while Liling just observed it.

“ **So you must be Tokyo, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kiku, the representation of Japan** ” Kiku said, making a small reference towards Yua. Each one of them shared a white aura. She stood quiet watching the nation make his reference.

“I…”She paused. Then made Kiku jump with her sudden loud voice “ **I’m YUA! It’s a pleasure to meet you Kiku! Or should I call you Nii-Chan? Or even Kiku-Senpai? Man, this is so cool!** ” She said jumping in her place.

“ **Kiku is just fine…** ” Kiku mumbled. “Dear lord, She’s exactly like America..” He fought while Yua started rambling nonstop about their new friendship. 

On the other side of the room, The two american brothers were walking ( actually Alfred was bringing Matthew by force) onto Mia and Abigail.

“Oh my god! Look Matthew! We have capital’s as well! “ Alfred said, pointing towards Mia and Abigail ( Yeah, Alfred is such a dumb cinnamon roll ). While Mia and Alfred shared a bright baby blue aura, Matthew and Abigail shared a pastel, purple aura. “Let’s greet them!” The two boys paused in front of them and Alfred opened a big smile. 

“My name is Mia. It’s a pleasure to meet yo-”Mia started, but was interrupted by Alfred hugging her, tears forming in his eyes as she gasped. 

“DUDE! I’m SO SORRY FOR LAUGHING AT YOU LIKE, 5 MINUTES AGO. IF I KNEW YOU WAS MY LITTLE SISTER, I WOULD THROW YOU SO MUCH HUGS AND KISSES FROM THE BEGINNING!” Alfred screamed and talked so fast as his usual self, with Mia trying desperately to back-off. 

“Please! Don’t call me that!” Mia shouted, trying to get away from the hug but failing multiple times “I-it’s embarrassing..”

“Brother?” Abigail asked , smiling towards Matthew. He flushed a bit , but smiled at her gesture. “I believe your name is Matthew, right? I’m Abigail. It’s a pleasure” 

“It’s a pleasure as well , Abigail!” Matthew smiled “Are..your sister that different from you as well?” He asked, staring at the two loud americans.

“Kinda…” She said looking ahead at him “Tell me..”

“Hum?” 

“You are the forgotten one of the group as well? “ Abigail whispered, an icy cold tone in her voice. Matthew froze at the embarrassed question, but nodded. Abigail smiled.

“Serves us aboot right...I guess.” 

“ **Ah! America it’s so cute !** '' Ivan said, his gaze fixed on Alfred. He was next to Katrina, who shared a dark purple aura with Russia. She looked ahead and flushed a bit, not looking at Alfred of course ( Katrina thought he was a stupid loud dumbass from the beginning, and she also was a not-assumed tsundere lesbian) , but at Mia. “ **I’m sure you do share this same feeling, Katrina?** “ 

“ **I DO NOT SHARE NOTHING WITH YOU!** ” She snapped, flushing harder and making Ivan laugh sweetly. She crossed his arms and added “ **Americans are idiots! All of them!** ”

“ **But they are sure cute!** ” Ivan added, cocking his head, making the girl flush even more and turn her head with a _huff!_.

“ **Oi Veneziano! Why are you trembling?** “ A trembling Lovino grumbled as Feliciano dragged them both towards the smaller italian, who was facing the other direction. A bright, yellow aura surrond them. The two brother stopped in front of the girl as Feliciano smiled sweetly (despite his urge to run away)

“ **Ciao! So you are Roma, correct? That’s so adorable, because I do call Lovi sometimes like that, isn’t true Lovi?** “ Feliciano said looking at Lovino with the “ _Please say something I’m having a terrible moment here_ ” face

“ **Y-yeah. Whatever . What’s your name anyway?** “ 

Giovanna faced the brothers for the first time, trying her hardest not to cry. Feliciano could not help but smile when he saw her bright dark brown eyes. 

“G-giovanna…” She mumbled, looking away.

“ **What a beautiful name!** ” Feliciano said jumping , making the girl confused “ **Look Lovi! Her voice sounded just like you when we were younger!** ” Feliciano said, opening a bright smile.

“ **DoN’T JUST SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT, IDIOT BROTHER!** ” Lovino snapped as Feliciano moaned. Giovanna couldn’t help her giggle , which made Lovino angrier “ **WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!!** ”

“ **Your bickering is….HILARIOUS!** ” Giovanna snorted louder, making Feliciano giggled and Lovino snapped even more at the two of them. Typical Italian’s siblings.

Next to the Italians, two frenchs were having an usual dramatic moment.

“ **Your hair..** ” Francis asked Chloé, slowly walking towards her , with a pink aura around them “ **Your hair… it’s so…** ”

“ **Ugly, right?** “ Chloé added dramatically, putting her hand on her forehead dramatically “ **Terrific? Not even after 4 hours of preparation I could make it look charming!** ”

“ **No! I meant to say..** ” Francis grabbed her hand “ **Wonderful! Your hair is wonderful!** ” He caresses her hair “ **So silky, soft and so sweet a smell coming from it! It can’t be..** ”

“ **It’s Lillie’s fragrance!** ” Chloé said, making them hug each other dramatically and start to ramble about their weird hair fetiches.

Arthur mumbled in annoyance at his husband’s and his new interdimensional-sister's scene, but turned his attention once again towards Freya, who Emma holded tighter onto her chest.

“I’m glad Freya has someone like you” Arthur smiled, making Emma blushed, but smiled.

“Freya is a dear friend of mine. She means so much to me..”She said looking at the ginger “I know our countries aren’t the best of friends, but I put those differences aside.” 

“You are the most mature one here, then” Arthur smiled and cocked to whisper to Emma “I believe it’s kinda rude of me for saying that , but you are the most soft german around here.”

“Excuse me? “Ludwig asked , crossing his arms and making Arthur freeze in place. Emma looked ahead and tensed a little bit as Ludwig held his serious expression onto her. “Emma, I’m Ludwig. I suppose that you find this whole situation a mess, just like I do”. 

“Hallo, Mr.Ludwig” Emma said , cracking a smile “It’s rather a different situation. But if it’s necessary to protect our world, it’s worth it” she said. Ludwig opened a small smile and made the capital grinned

“Let’s do our best !” 

Sunday- 1:47 AM - London,England

“So it’s settled” Arthur said, yawning “Let’s everyone take a rest tonight. It’s been a rough night for everyone.”

“Girls, I provided two rooms in a hotel nearby, whereas the other nations are set” Arthur said looking at the capital group “You can walk together there 

“It’s so gentle of you, Mr.Arthur” Mia said “Thank you so much.” She grabbed Abigail’s hand and accompanied the other nations towards the meeting room door. Arthur started to prepare himself to walk himself home, but was interrupted by Giovanna, who made him freeze.

“Yes?” He said yawning

“Sorry for early. It’s just-“ She groaned “I’m not really that confident over strangers, but I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You were being careful, it’s alright” Arthur said looking ahead to Emma talking with Ludwig, who offered to care Freya on his back. “You want to protect your friends , and you would do anything to do so , right?”

“Yeah..”

“Oi! Interdimensional Idiot! We are going!” Lovino shouted from the entrance.

“See you tomorrow , Arthur” Giovanna said before yealing a curse italian to Lovino, who yelled back and they went on with their fight, with Feliciano trying to be the reasonable middle brother, but crying and failing. 

“Come on Liling, let’s get a bed” Yua signed and held her young relative on her back while the chinese capital was peacefully asleep. 

•  
Sunday- 2:17 AM - London,England

They walked together for a few yards, most of them talking with their relatives , until they arrived in a charming, small hotel at the end of the street. Yao rushed to open the door , but was slammed by the door.

“Aiya! What the heck?!” He yelled as a chaotic , loud figure left through the door.

“Sorry old man! It’s guys night! Me and Toni here we are going to get some drin-“

“THE FUCK YOU WILL!” Matthew (surprisingly?) and Lovino yelled at the same time, making the german and the spanish stop in time.

Gilbert grinned at the sight of his boyfriend but the grin quickly disappeared as he looked ahead to the new figures in their groups. Instead of being confused about it, he just grinned again “Hallo, Ladies. Lovely night , right?”

“ Oh please, non” Chloé said hiding her face

“Gilbert.Beilschmidt. You shall come back inside immediately!” Matthew said angrily 

“But babe! It 's bros night!” Gilbert whined 

“No bros night for you! “ Matthew said, hitting Gilbert on the head, making him whine loudly.

“Buenas Noches Bellas! “ Toni sang, throwing kisses towards all of them “You all got so lucky! These are the best multinational men in London!”

“...Ew.” Kristina said, making a disgusting face and grumbling something in russian, making Ivan giggle.

“TOMATO BASTARD, STOP WITH THE FRENCH IDIOTICE!” Lovino snapped , hitting Antonio on the shoulder “I’m right here!” 

“But Lovi! I wasn’t with those intentions, despise-“ He hugged the italian, make he squeeze , and whispered seductive “Mi corazon is all yours” 

“IDIOT!” He hitted Antonio's head, making him flee to the ground “These are not normal people, these are our capitals.”

“Did you just say capitals?” Gilbert looked stunned towards Lovino, who only groaned and grabbed Antonio’s arm , dragging him inside and mumbling something like “I don’t have patience for this shit.” 

“Oi! Wait for us , Temperamental Italian! We are dying here!” Alfred said, entering alongside Mia, Abigail, Ivan and the others, only resting Ludwig, Emma , Matthew, Giovanna and Feliciano facing a still confused Gilbert.

“I think I drank too much already..” Gilbert groaned holding his head.

“Look Bruder, we promise we will explain everything tomorrow.” Ludwig said touching his brother’s shoulder “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Bruder?” Emma thought confused. 

“Oh don’t worry.” Matthew said , grabbing Gilbert’s hand and walking towards inside “I got this.” 

The four accompany them inside, arriving at a small reception, already empty. They climbed towards the second floor, where they faced a corridor full of doors. Feliciano yawned heavily and hugged Ludwig from behind. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig! Carry me! “ Feliciano said , already climbing ahead. Ludwig signed and hold Feliciano. They walked until they stopped in front of a door.

“Here’s your bedroom. Have a nice rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.” He said nodding goodbye and entering the room to the left. 

Giovanna and Emma entered the room , meeting all of their friends already sleeping peacefully. They quickly lied on the last double bed.

“What a crazy day.” Giovanna said, yawning, she looked at Emma “ I hope these crazy nations can help us. They don’t know what the nightmares are capable of.” 

“I’m sure they can, I trust them” Emma said, cuddling with Giovanna “But now let’s leave that to tomorrow. Night Gio.”Giovanna looked ahead towards the window, falling asleep. 

.

“Francis?” Arthur whispered to his love, who was also struggling to sleep “Do you think I made the right decision? I mean, I acted in an ultimate impulse..“ 

“Hum?” Francis said caressing Arthur’s head “I do think so, Mon cher. You are smart.” He yawned deeply “You just need...to trust yourself a little more. You are the magic expert , you know that they are telling the truth.” 

“I did talk to Freya once..before this “ Arthur said “ But mixing two different dimensions is far to risk. I… am not sure about our future.”

“Whatever the future holds, we shall be together.” Francis said , hugging Arthur “Now , let’s quiet our mouths and get to our sleeping..” After a few seconds, Francis was already snoring.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes.

“I do hope you are right, my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS TRAGEDY :
> 
> We shall have Ludwig being a simp for Feliciano, as well as Lovino being a complete bitch and more trash mystery. The Scooby Doo gang is forming y all.  
> Yeah, and also gay capitals cause why not.


End file.
